Master Gee the Invincible (mission)
Master Gee The Invincible is a mission to kill Master Gee The Invincible in Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty. He can only be found upon completing the DLC's main mission line, and is available for challenge after the person hosting the game has beaten the Hyperius the Invincible mission. Master Gee's mission is appropriately named "Master Gee the Invincible", and is given by Shade. Walkthrough Objectives *Defeat Master Gee the Invincible Strategy Initially, Master Gee will not be aggressive. Players have the opportunity to assemble and plan a strategy before initiating combat. Master Gee becomes hostile when he is first attacked. Master Gee is a fairly slow moving enemy, and most of the fight will occupy his time by chasing a Vault Hunter. He has very few attacks that he will use. His main attack is a melee attack with his fists. He will sometimes drop to a knee and then start firing his harpoons. The harpoons are slow-moving and inaccurate, but also deliver a timed but powerful explosion after impact. At the start of the battle and after every series of harpoon attacks, he will throw a tomahawk at the closest Vault Hunter, with tomahawk damage scaling up as his health depletes. Before his shield is depleted, Master Gee is practically immune to player-controlled damage due to his shield. He can only be harmed by stomping on his head, dealing 1 or 2 points of damage. Sand worms will spawn one at a time, but also at regular intervals. If a sand worm is not killed fast enough, eventually another will spawn in addition, and so on. There is no limit to the number of sand worms which can be in the arena at the same time. The sand worms here do the basic acid ball attacks, attacking more often and faster than Master Gee. If a character drops into Fight For Your Life, the worms may retreat into the ground, making it more difficult to use them for a Second Wind. When a sand worm is killed, a fountain of light green acid will begin to flow from the hole left by the worm. The acid will begin to pool and spread, causing damage to anyone within range of the pool, Master Gee included. The damage cannot be avoided by standing on another object or jumping, nor will any damage modifiers such as Adaptive or Alkaline Shields reduce it. Certain damage-response effects, such as Shield Booster drops from Booster Shields, cannot be triggered by damage from an acid pool. If left unchecked, each acid pool will continue to spread indefinitely - reaching the edge of the arena very quickly - and multiple overlapping pools will cause increased damage stacks. The pools of acid will continue to grow in size until either Master Gee or a Vault Hunter is close enough to the center of the pool. If either is at the center, it will slowly start to decrease in size, and if they completely remove the entire pool of acid, they will be given a permanent debuff (denoted by a syringe on the HUD). This debuff applies the base effect of the acid pool constantly to the affected combatant. This buff stacks and with greater stacks comes greater damage, and thus it is highly advisable to avoid contracting this debuff at all. The debuff is the main source of damage to Master Gee, and is key to winning the fight. The debuff lasts on the affected person until the person is defeated and respawns or until Master Gee is dead. Getting Master Gee to absorb Sand Worms damage-over-time effects is the only way to damage his shield. Eventually, this will result in the shield being depleted, at which point Master Gee can be damaged normally. When his health reaches ~25%, Gee will stagger briefly and drop his shield module. This will create a translucent purple dome, which will provide very rapid health regeneration to any player standing inside it. However, the amount of health regeneration is not sufficient to counteract direct hits from Master Gee or his Sand Worms. Master Gee's damage output, along with that of his Sand Worms, becomes higher as his health diminishes; as he nears death, his tomahawks will be able to do over 100,000 damage. If he downs to a knee and starts harpooning a target character, attempts to revive the downed character are likely to become a futile exercise as the explosive damage will provide a lethal hazard and knock back would-be rescuers. The core strategy is to have Master Gee absorb and remove acid pools that exist as a result of killing Sand Worms. In order for him to absorb an acid pool, he must be near the centre of the pool, and the pool must be small. In order to keep him there, there are a few options, including: # Singularity grenades are by far the most controlled way to lure Master Gee, with Lobbed and Longbow being superior enhancements. # The Gunzerker's Fistful of Hurt melee override. # The Assassin's override melee ability. Deception will usually result in Master Gee firing his harpoons after the decoy fades. # The Commando's Sabre Turret to taunt the boss, most effective if placed in the center of the pool to draw Master Gee to it. Also of use with its nuke, albeit hard to control for directional knockback. # If Maya can use her Phaselock with Converge just before the Sand Worm dies, Master Gee will be forced into the pool and absorb it almost immediately. # After Gee melees Vault Hunter he drops to one knee and starts firing the harpoon. If Gee is allowed to melee a Vault Hunter near the center of the acid pool, Gee will drop to one knee and will absorb the acid. Care must be taken not to stay in the center of the pool as Vault Hunters instead may absorb the acid. As Master Gee's melee attacks are weak, one can easily survive and repeat the process multiple times. Map Exploit If dodging attacks later in the fight is difficult, then one can exploit the terrain and win the fight extremely easily. After getting Master Gee to fully absorb at least one acid pool, a player can simply crouch and hide behind the large rock located near the entrance, to the left as the player faces the arena. Since Master Gee continues to receive damage from the acid status effect he will eventually die without further player intervention. Should players hide too far back and the worms start continuously burrowing and reappearing (as they do when a character is in Fight for your Life), Master Gee may disappear. His health bar will remain and the gate will still be shut, but the fight will not progress further. This can be prevented by keeping Master Gee's attention; ducking in and out of cover and firing at him to get his attention would be sufficient. There is also another exploit using Longbow Singularity grenades, and by doing so, you pull him to the gate, then close the gate and Master Gee will die instantly. Completion :"You've defeated Master Gee! See if you can kill him again tomorrow!" Notes *Slagging Master Gee while his shields are not yet depleted will increase the speed at which the Debuff depletes them. * A full party of four players is highly recommended, preferably with at least one Siren who can heal (with investment in Restoration) and revive (investment in Res) fallen vault hunters at a distance. * Master Gee may turn his attention to a party member that is very far away from acid pool. This will make luring him into the acid pool difficult as he will be sprinting away from the pool. The party should always be aware of who Master Gee is attacking. * If Master Gee is too far away from the centre of acid pool, or the pool becomes too big, a player can stand near the centre and absorb some acid. Pay attention not to totally absorb the acid and get the de-buff. When Master Gee eventually comes around, he can totally absorb the pool more quickly, rather than wasting time to keep him in place. *Maya's Phaselock can do damage to Master Gee before his shield is down. None of the extra damage from Helios or Ruin will take effect until the shield is down. *The Trespasser's special ability - bypassing a target's shield and damaging its health directly - does not work on Master Gee. *Master Gee wields a differently textured Ahab, aptly named the . It cannot be obtained through legitimate means. *Using Gaige's Blood Soaked Shields skill will make risky trips into the acid pool much easier if she can kill a Sand Worm, although extended use of this skill should be monitored, as the loss of health can become a serious problem after a while. *In multiplayer, if a character dies to Master Gee when the boss is defeated, there is a high chance that the gate leading to the arena will remain closed, and only those inside can loot Gee's gear. Conversely, those inside the arena will be trapped until they log out or their outside teammate leaves Hayter's Folly. *The challenge for defeating Master Gee, Master Worm Food, is bugged and for many players will not progress at all. This is due to the area of detection for Master Gee's death within the arena ; glitch may also be attributed to Master Gee's observed random disappearances from the arena if players stray too far from him. *Commandos have a slight advantage against Master Gee, because the Sabre Turret can damage his health directly, without his shield being depleted. When Master Gee absorbs an acid pool and is damaged by the turret, the acid DoT will damage both his shield and his health (when the shield is up). However, it is not known what causes this to happen, sometimes the turret will not damage his health. *Krieg, with Release the Beast and a sufficient health relic, can simply sit behind the rock at the arena entrance and kill sand worms occasionally. The worms' acid pools will damage both Gee and Krieg, but by simply activating Release the Beast when Krieg's health gets low he can easily survive without even entering the main arena. By killing worms in the center of the arena first then retreating to the rock, this strategy is even easier as Gee will absorb the acid debuff and no further killing of sand worms is required. **Krieg, in a team that preferably includes Maya with Res, may take up a support role to manage extraneous acid pools. Should players be unable to force Master Gee to absorb one, Krieg may absorb it himself, and similar to above stay alive with Release the Beast, along with Maya's Res. He also has the unique ability to absorb acid pools in down-state, with normal mobility retained through Light the Fuse. For players equipped with singularity mods, Blood Bath may supply grenade ammo if Krieg kills any sand worms with explosions. *Gaige, when specced into Buck Up and having performed the Buck Up glitch (travelling between maps during the animation of Deathtrap recharging her shield, which results in constant shield regen), is virtually invulnerable to the corrosive pools that can build up as a result of killing sandworms without having Master Gee walk through the geysers. This allows Gaige players to hide behind the rock just past the entrance to Master Gee's arena, kill sandworms, and avoid his attacks while negating the corrosive pools' damage. Please note that if Master Gee remains crouched in the center of the Arena, the corrosive pool may damage his health bar directly, albeit slowly, because his shield only goes down if the debuff is applied (accompanied by the green orb visual effect). This may actually shorten the fight, and in conjunction with the Buck Up glitch, can allow you to stay behind the rock and go AFK until the fight's over. Video File:Master Gee the Invincible uk:Майстер Джі Неприбацаний (завдання)